


無

by wishinggwells



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishinggwells/pseuds/wishinggwells
Summary: 清脆的敲擊聲盪入馬洛里的耳側，「請進。」低沉的英國腔回應著門外的訪客。





	無

清脆的敲擊聲盪入馬洛里的耳側，「請進。」低沉的英國腔回應著門外的訪客。

門板被輕推開，一身湛藍筆挺西裝的特工緩步走至辦公桌前，「M。」好似刻意拉長了尾音試圖引起桌後的男人注意，不料細碎的紙筆摩擦聲依然不間斷的持續著，對方自他進入辦公室連頭也未抬起，這確實引起編號特工007內心有些不滿。

面對自己久未歸來的情人這樣的態度似乎過於冷淡，但從不甘寂寞的007怎會如此輕易的放棄呢？

是的，他不會。

對於不為所動的長官，龐德十分的熟悉，淺藍色的眼眸閃著一絲詭譎的笑意，他從桌緣繞至辦公椅右側，低下了身子唇瓣不安分的啜吻著馬洛里衣領上方露出的脖頸，略為搔癢的感官刺激確實為他的上司帶來些許反應，但年長的男人也僅是不耐的口頭警告他的特工。

「龐德，別鬧，你以為我現在是在為了誰惹出來的麻煩加班？」話語中藏著些許的慍怒，卻沒有真正爆發。

龐德淺淺的揚起嘴角，絲毫不帶歉意的在馬洛里耳邊小聲的說，「長官，將手邊的工作放下，我能讓您放鬆情緒。」彷彿惡魔般的耳語十分的誘人，但這卻對他禁慾的長官絲毫不起任何作用，那對深沉的綠色眼眸甚至一刻也未離開過手邊的文件。

說他沒有因此而受到打擊，絕對是騙人的，龐德的暗示越來越明顯，他不相信馬洛里沒有接收到他的想法，對方刻意的冷淡使得特工越挫越勇。

他站在馬洛里的辦公椅後，雙手由後方解著長官胸前的襯衫鈕釦，寬厚的手掌從縫隙中伸入那厚實的胸口，食指及中指充滿挑逗意味的夾住胸口的突起，或輕或重的玩弄著。

隨著鋼筆放下的聲音緊接而來的則是一聲深沉的嘆息，龐德伸入襯衫內的手腕被馬洛里緊緊抓握住，他猜不到長官的舉動有何打算，心臟的躍動變得急促，特工因未知而感到緊張以及些許興奮。

馬洛里將辦公椅朝後方退出了空間，站起身子，一個使力便將椅後的特工摔至桌緣，腳下重心不穩導致龐德跌坐上了那份文件，雙手則撐在桌面，「長官？」金髮特工尷尬的露出笑容，眼前的官員不苟言笑的模樣讓他背脊逐漸冒起冷汗。

腰間的皮帶被抽了出來，粗魯的動作解開了質地良好的西裝褲，底褲的褲頭在一瞬間被對方向下拉扯，腿間的陰莖則在下一秒裸露於長官的眼下。

一時還未反應過來的特工瞪大了雙眸看著馬洛里低下了頭，下一秒他感覺到了溫熱的口腔含住了他的下身，一吞一吐的動作讓他原先半勃的陰莖逐漸硬挺，黏膩的水聲迴盪於耳畔邊，他近乎忍不住地紅了雙頰。

「唔、長官…...」龐德對馬洛里的舉動感到十分震驚，卻不得不沉浸在那舒服的快感之中，他忍不住發出了喘息以及呻吟，近乎無人的MI6大樓寂靜得能夠清楚聽見任何一絲細微的聲響，馬洛里難以察覺的露出短暫的微笑，刻意的以舌尖舔弄著那敏感的小孔。

並沒有花上多久時間龐德就感覺到自己腦海中一片迷茫，閃神間下身已得到了釋放，白濁的液體則一滴不留的射入馬洛里的口中，對方吞嚥喉頭的動作簡直讓特工暫時無法思考。

馬洛里幫龐德將底褲拉至腰間，褲頭以及拉鍊重回原位，輕拍的特工的大腿，響亮的拍擊聲讓對方回過了神，「讓開一點，我的文件還在你的臀部下方。」

彷彿方才從未發生任何事的官員繼續重回自己手邊的工作，留下一臉徬徨震驚的特工站在他的身側。

「等我處理完這份工作，如果你在等接續下去的話。」馬洛里靜靜說完這句話，再次舉起手中的鋼筆在文件上書寫著。


End file.
